Winter Grass
by DriedRaisin
Summary: Set in 1900s, When Bella's parents get fed up with her unwillingness to marry they set her up by inviting one of the most feared mafia bosses to there house for dinner. The catch? She is set to marry him in three months time.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I've been meaning to upload this story for a while. Tell me what you think. The grammer and spelling is probably way way WAY off. but I have no beta which I need to get one. So if you willing to be my Beta for this story send me a message!

I don't own Twilight.

Chapter 1- (BPOV)

I've never been one to follow the rules, but my mother often tells me that I'll grow tired of my silly games one day. My birth name is Isabella Marie Swan and I was born in Washington state and we lived there happily until about four years ago when we uprooted our lives and moved miles away to the busy city of Chicago. My parents Charlie and Renee Swan are well respected people in the city today, my mother being a house wife while my father a lawyer. My mother made sure to get into every social group there was in the city and dragged me along with her hoping I'd make some friends.

My parents were always strict when it comes to my well being. I was not allowed out later than 9 p.m. and I have to get all my friends approved and they have to meet there parents before I'm allowed to go out during the day with them. My mother told me it was just to protect me that she didn't want her only child to suddenly disappear one day. But there strictness has just made me rebel more to them.

I turned 17 on the 13th of Septemeber and it is Decemeber 3rd today. Most people frown at this because I've never been courted before. It is not that I've never been approached before but I've always refused them. I have no intention of marring right now so I do whatever I can to drive them away. I've ignored them and when they bring me flowers I sneer at them. My father has searched high and low for the right man for me, for someone who can take care of me but I have yet to meet such a man.

I wouldn't say I'm a beleliver in true love are anything, I just don't feel ready and I haven't met the right person before. I mean my parent's marriage was arranged before they were even born and I knew how stressful it was for them sometimes. My mother used to tell me that she often thought of how her life would be different if she and my father were to have never married.

-X-

"Isabella!" I heard my mother call from down stairs.

I roll over in my bed and glared at the door, "Coming mother!"

I climbed out of bed and shoved my feet into there shoes before slowly making my way down stairs to where my mother waited for me with her hair pinned at the nape of her neck.

"Good you put on the dress I laid out for you," my mother said in relief before she rushed her way back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

I walked over to were my father was sitting down next to the fire in the parlor reading his paper.

"You look nice," he commented looking at me over the top of his paper.

I nodded at him and sat down on the sofa across from his chair. Our house was large and just on the outskirts of the city. It was a two story colonial home with four bedrooms ,three bath. My mother spent most of her time in the parlor while I spent my time out in the garden. I was the one that took care of the garden in the backyard during spring and summer. When my father was home he was either in the parlor reading or up in his office going over paperwork for a court case.

I'd heard my mother and father talking about this night for the past week or so. Apperantly my father had a new client coming over for dinner and it was very important for me to behave myself and not embarres myself or my family. The dress my mother had laid out was my new yellow dress. The corset was tight and uncomfortable and it had white lace that decorated the top and the hem of the dress that feel to the floor. It was a nice dress of course but my mother knew how much I loathed corsets. My brown hair was done in a simple braid that went done the center of my back ending at the middle of my back.

"Weren't your guests supposed to be here already?" I asked my father.

He glanced at me again and turned the page, "Yes, he seems to be a few minutes late. Not to worry, I'm sure he'll be here soon enough."

I huffed and blew a stray piece of hair from my face, "Lovely."

"Now Isabella I want your complete corroperation for this dinner. There will be consquences if you don't behave yourself. This is a very important man that is coming over and he will not hesitate to set you straight and back in your place," my father told me.

I scoffed, "You'd allow a total stranger to tell me what to do?"

He chuckled softly but didn't say anything more.

I sat there picking at a string that was loose from the sofa. The only noises in the room was the tick of the large grandfather cloth in the room, my father's and I breathing and the sound of his newspaper rustling. My father and I haven't been on the best terms for the past few months. He was the one that pushed me to find a husband the most while my mother didn't say much about it.

"Bella," my father said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Did you not hear me? I asked you to go answer the door," he told me returning to his paper.

I got up from my seat with a huff and stomped my way over to the front door. I grasped the door knob before I pulling it open.

"Thirty minutes late, congrats," I snorted rolling my eyes and was about to turn away when a heavy hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I looked over my shoulder looking at the man for the first time.

He stood at 6'3'' and towered over my 5'4''. He wore a suit I could tell even behind his scarf and heavy black coat. I looked up at his face which was one of anger, his emerald green eyes were burning with a fire and his lips were set in a hard line. His bronze colored hair was all over the place with a bit of snow in it from the heavy snowing that was going on outside.

"Aren't you going to take my coat little girl?" He asked leaning into me closely and breathed me in and looking at me with his angry eyes.

"The coat closet's is to your right, I'm sure you can figure it out," I shook my shoulder and jerked away from his arm.

"Hmm..." the man hummed and stood up to his full height and walked around me in a slow circle. He picked up a piece of my long brown hair and rubbed it between his fingers before dropping it on my shoulder again.

"Very nice," he said quietly and put his hands on my shoulders and made me stand up with my back straight which pushed my chest out.

He grabbed my chin roughly and thrust my face closer to his making my eyes widen when I realized we were only a few inches away from each others faces, "It will do you well to obey me without question little girl. Now I shall not repeat myself again. Take my coat."

Before I could say anything he let got of my face and stood up straight. I could feel his eyes watching me, daring me to disobey. I wanted to scream out at him. How dare his man come into my own home and speak to me such a way. Who is he to me? Only a business associate to me father. But knowing that my father was only a few feet from where myself and this man were standing left me in a bit of a confliction. I know that it would be displeasing to my father if I was to demand for Mr. Masen to leave and if I were to it would also lead to punishment later on.

I took a deep breath to clam myselfbefore I reached my hands up to the bottoms of his coat and began to undo them slowly avoiding eye contact. I unravled his scarf that was tied around his neck and pulled it from around his him, then slid his coat from off his shoulders. I drapped it over my arm and was about to walk over to the coat closet and hang it but he had once again stopped me.

"Gloves to," he told me and I could feel his intense gaze burning a hole into my head.

I nodded before making my way back over to him and carefully plucked his gloves off of his large hands. I also noted that his nails were clean and clipped perfectly which meant he was no labor working man. He was probably a lawyer of some sort like my father. A man who didn't get his hands dirty.

I stuck his gloves in his coat pocked before walking over to the closet and hung both the coat and scarf together on the same hanger before shutting the door loudly and turning around again.

"This way," I said as I led him to were my father was in the parlor not even looking behind to see if he had followed me.

"Father, your guest has arrived," I said moving over to let the Mr. Masen into the room and he walked over to my dad to shake his hand.

My father stood up quickly to greet he man, "Mr. Masen so glad you could make it. Does everything please you so far?"

"I cannot say that everything has gone smoothly. But let's see how the rest of the evening goes. After all everything is fixable," he replied unbuttoning his suit jacket before sitting down on the seat I had occupied a moment earlier.

"Would you like something to drink perhaps? Isabella will get you whatever you please," my father said sitting down in his seat as well.

I gaped at him and slowly began to shake my head at him and was about to object when Mr. Masen answered him.

"Actually a glass of scotch would be great," Mr. Cullen said smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure dinner will be ready soon. You wouldn't want to spoil your dinner with a drink."

His eyes darkened, "Have you already forgotten what I told you in the foyer Isabella. Do not disobey me. I will decide what is best for me and right now I want you to get me a glass of scotch."

I grinded my teeth together but didn't say anything back as I all but stomped my way to the bar in the corner of the room. I filled the glass with the half empty bottle of scotch and was tempted to spit in it but decided not to in risk of him seeing.

"Why thank you," he replied setting it in front of him without taking a sip.

My mother rushed into the room at that moment, "Oh Edward how good it is to see you again. My haven't you grow up into a handsome young man."

Mr. Cullen chuckled and stood up giving my mother a soft hug, "Hello Mrs. Swan you look lovely than ever."

"Well dinner will be ready in a moment. Charlie darling can you help me with a few things in the kitchen?" she asked.

My father stood up and my parents made there way out of the room leaving me alone with Mr. Masen. I began to walk toward the door but his voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Sit," he commanded in a hard voice.

"Excuse me?" I scoffed back.

"I said sit Isabella," he growled at me.

I began to sit down in my father's chair when he stopped me once again.

"Not there...here," he said patting the place next to him.

I laughed loudly, "You are not my husband nor my intended. I refuse to sit beside you as if we are lovers."

He smirked at me, "Oh my dear you are sadly mistaken I own you and if I wish it then you will be my wife. Mark this Isabella you will do as I say without question and if you do not...then I will handle you myself."

I laughed, "Do you think I'm scared of you? Of your empty threats?"

He grinned at me, "Oh believe me Isabella none of my threats are empty. You'll see in good time my dear that I hold the power from here on out."

I was about to say something back to him when my mother walked back into the room smiling.

"Dinner is ready now. Come now before it get's cold," she told us before turning and making her way back into the kitchen.

"This isn't over," I told him before following after my mother.

He chuckled and followed behind me. It was as if I could feel his breath on the back of my neck.

-X-

"Edward dear aren't you going to eat?" my mother asked from next to my father as she put some carrots on his plate.

"I will once Isabella gets up and comes serve me," he said leaning back in his chair with his arms resting on the arm rests.

"Surely you joke!" I sneered at him from across the table.

"Oh my dear, you will be quick to learn I rarely joke," he sneered back at me.

"Isabella Marie now you get up and serve Mr. Masen," my father commanded me in a hard tone.

"Father!" I all but shouted.

"ENOUGH! Isabella you do not want to test me. Now you WILL get up and do as I say young lady," my father told me.

I huffed but otherwise said nothing else as I stood up from my chair and walked over to his side of the table.

"Place my napkin on my lap," Mr. Masen told me as one of his hands moved to wrap around my thigh which was now at arms length to him.

I rolled my eyes at took the napkin off the table and shook it out with a little more force than necessary. I placed it neatly on his lap before turning away being sure to shake his hand off my leg and grabbed one of the bowls filled with food on the table. I started spooning the potatoes into his plate until he raised his free hand to signal me to stop. Once I had finished putting all his food in his place and poured him a glass of wine I turned to go back to my seat when his hand on my dress stopped me.

"What now?" I all but hissed at him balling my hands up at my sides.

He smirked and pointed at his cheek and as that moment I knew what he wanted. A kiss.

"NO! Absoutely not!" I screamed out loud my face turning red with fury.

"Isabella stop this right now!" my father shouted at me.

"Charlie I think it is time to tell her," my mother said in a quiet voice.

My father looked over at Edward who nodded at him. Edward released me in that moment and I made my way over to my chair on the other side of the table. I sat down with a huff and looked between my mother and father.

"Tell me what?" I asked still angered.

"Mr. Swan why don't you and your wife step out of the room for a moment. I'd like to speak with Iabella for a moment. Alone," Mr. Masen spoke angered standing up from his chair.

review and tell me what your thoughts are so far!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, So first of all I'd like to thank all of you out there that read and reviewed to my story. Also I'm going to try to update as often as I can. I swear I'm not going to just leave this story hanging like my last one. Also many of you have concerns about this story having rape and Edward being abusive. I promise you edward will NOT HIT Bella. This will not be a abusive stories. Edward will also not be all controlling and demanding like most of you think he will be. Of course he is going to be the one in control of the relationship but that comes along later in the story.

Also I'd like to thank all of you that have reviwed and I am aware of the mistakes with the Mr. Cullen and Mr. Masen. Just to clear that up. Edward is Edward Anthony Masen. NOT Cullen.

Enjoy! **(Still need a beta send me a PM if interested!)**

Chapter 2 - (BPOV)

_"Tell me what?" I asked still angered._

_"Mr. Swan why don't you and your wife step out of the room for a moment. I'd like to speak with Iabella for a moment. Alone," Mr. Masen spoke angered standing up from his chair._

My mother and father got up from there chair's swiftly and shut the door tightly on there way out.

Silence.

It was the kind of silence there is before a storm comes. When you know something bad is going to happen that more than likely to change the asspect of a lot of things.

I stared at Mr. Masen as he slowly removed his suit jacket and hung it on his chair before walking around the table slowly toward me. We stared at each other until he was about a foot or two in front of me. I could see the anger in his green eyes, his jaw set and his lips in a hard line practically frowning in a way.

"How old are you Isabella?" Mr. Masen asked me suddenly.

It would be a understatement if I said his question surpised me. I was expecting something different something more...defining.

"Seventeen," I answered back without a thought. A simple question that had no meaning.

"Hmmmm...and are you aware that most girl's your age are already married or engaged to be married?" He asked me reaching his hand up and trailing his index finger down the curve on my nose.

I pushed his hand away from my face, "Of course I'm aware. You speak to me as if I have no concept of what sort of things go on in the outside world."

He smirked down at me leaning back and sitting on the edge of the table next to my chair.

"If you are aware are this then I'm assuming you also know that it is frowned on for a lady of your age to not even have a sutior. Not only that but by the time you turn eighteen and still have not been married then it is most likely you won't ever. Because many believe that if you haven't married by that age then there must be something wrong-"

"There is NOTHING wrong with me," I inturuppted him.

"You will not raise your voice at me!" he sneered towering over me resting his hands on the arm rest of my chair.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I hissed in his face.

I felt one of his hands clamp down on my mouth which forced my head back onto the back of the chair.

"You are really trying my patience little girl. Now your going to listen to me and I don't want to hear a peep out of those cute little lips until I say so. Do I make myself clear?" Mr. Masen said in a deadly tone.

I nodded my eyes widening a bit.

He slowly let go of my face and leaned back into his postion before on the table.

"You know I have half a mind to walk out of this room and tell your parents that the agreement is off. But you my darling Isabella need to a husband that will teach you respect. Yes, you will be a good little wife for me won't you honey," he cooed to me in the end sliding his finger down my cheek.

I felt my eyes widden in horror and my breathing become short. His wife? An agreement with my parents? I hadn't thought that my parents would ever even consider getting an arranged marriage for me. My mother knew my view of marriage and that I had no intentions of getting married anytime soon.

"Wife?" I gasped out.

He smiled at me, "Why yes sweetheart. Didn't your mother and father warn you? I didn't come over to meet with your father. I came over to see if I would find you as a suitable wife for myself. I must say Isabella I've seen many women and I find your refusal toward me...refreshing."

I could feel the shock wearing off and it was becoming replaced with outrage.

"YOUR WIFE?" I pratically screamed standing up from my chair knocking it over in the process.

He stood up to his full height and towered over me, "Enough. I've had it with your disrepect. Your going to sit in that chair silently while I tell you what will be happening from now on. Your lost all privileges Isabella. Screaming at your furture husaband in such a way. Now be a good little girl and listen to me."

I raised my hand to slap him but he caught it before it could make contact.

"That wouldn't be such a very good idea Isabella. You don't want to make me angier than I already am," then he let me go and reached down to pick up my chair and all my forced me to sit down.

"Now your mother has told me that you recently stopped your schooling. Well that will be starting up again after all I need a well educated wife. You will also be meeting my family very soon but I think we might hold off on that for a little while longer. I can't have you showing up to my parents home disrepecting me like that. I know it's frowned upon for unmarried couples to stay alone in the same house. But you must know that each weekend will be spent with me at my house," he bent down and whispered in my ear.

"Your house?" I asked trying to lean away from him.

He chuckled, "My house and do not be mistaken my lovely you will also be in my bed but no worries nothing will happen until our wedding night."

"Wedding?" I was starting to feel lightheaded.

He kissed my ear softly, "We will be married in three months. You will look so beautiful. All of the other men will envy me for having such a lovely wife to come home to."

I felt him softly grab my left hand and slip something on my ring finger. The tears flowed down my face steady because it now hit me. I was to marry Mr. Masen, a man I didn't know, in three months time.

(Still need a beta)

Review and tell me your thoughts about it!


	3. Chapter 3

_Last on Winter Grass:_

_"Wedding?" I was starting to feel lightheaded._

_He kissed my ear softly, "We will be married in three months. You will look so beautiful. All of the other men will envy me for having such a lovely wife to come home to._

_I felt him softly grab my left hand and slip something on my ring finger. _

_The tears flowed down my face steady because it now hit me. I was to marry , a man I didn't know, in three months time._

Chapter 3: (BPOV)

I didn't say anything as he bought my left hand up and kissed each of my fingers pausing longer on my finger that now helf a ring. I stayed looking in front of my in a daze, my eyes unfocused.

"Now, I'm sure this is all of a shock to you. I know it's Saturday which means you'd have to come to my home tonight. I'll allow you to stay here and get everything straight with your parents. But tomorrow I'll be sending a driver to your home to collect you and your things to stay with me tomorrow night," he whispered to me tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear.

I didn't notice that tears has started running down my face until he whipped them away.

"Shh my dear. No more tears from you," he told me.

I sniffed softly before looking up at his smiling face.

"May I be excused?" I asked quietly.

He nodded softly, "Of course. You head on upstairs and get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Mr. Masen helped me stand up and kissed my forehead gently before pushing me toward the door my parents had went out an hour ago. I walked out of the door passing my parents who were sitting together in the parlor.

"Bella?..." my mother called toward me as I walked up the stairs not even bothering to look at them.

"Leave her be Renee. Give her time," I heard my father tell her.

I reached my room and shut the door behind me before flicking the lock and resting my back against it.

The tears had stopped already and now everything felt as if it were moving in slow motion. I kicked off my shoes and reached behind me to loosen to corset strings before shrugging out of the dress leaving it pooled on the floor. I reached for my night dress which was placed on the chair in the corner. It was a cool night so I didn't need to open up the window to let the wind in.

I sat down at my vanity and gently took out all of the pins that held it together and brushed it back softly to prevent it from getting notted during the night.

I stared at myself in the miror and reached up to wipe off the makeup that had dried under my eyes from the crying. My ring caught the light in the room and I brought my hand down and held it out in front of me so that I could finally take a look at it.

The band was a white gold and it wasn't just one diamond on it, it seemed as though there were dozens of dimonds cluterd together to forms a flowery look. It was quite beautiful and fit me perfectly. (Picture of ring at authors note at the end of the chapter)

I got up from my vanity and softly crept over to my bed blowing out lights on the way. I climbed into my bed pulling the cover's all the way over me, covering myself from the world.

(EPOV:)

I must say I was surprised to get a call from Charles about me marrying his daughter a few months ago. I'd asked him about it before, me marrying his daughter and he'd shut me down before I could even asked properly. He knew my line of work and considering that I didn't think he'd even consider me marrying his darling little girl. I had only met her once before tonight and it was on for a brief moment before she had been wisked away. But even in that short moment my mind had been able to capture the innocence and beauty of Isabella Swan. She was a natural beauty with long brown hair with red's and a few golds peeking through. Her eyes which to some people may be considered plain brown, to me they were a bright hazel color. She had the softest looking skin that most women dreamed about. She was perfect, well perfect for me anyway.

Although I knew she was a hellcat I was still set on having her as my wife. I was determined to make her mine in every way. We'd get married and she'd soon fall in love with me. I knew that one day, maybe soon, I would want to have children and my Isabella seemed like the kind of girl that adored kids.

She wouldn't want for anything. I'd spoil her rotten and I knew I would because I'd already bought many gifts for her already and we had just met today in a way.

(present time)

I watched her leave the room, my eyes never leaving her until she was finally completely out of site. I hated seeing her cry, and I also hated yelling and be so hard on her. But this was all part of the process, she needed to leave that even though I may love her one day that I was the dominate in the relationship. That my word was final in every arguement we had. She could have her free will to speak her mind yes but when it came to decisions between us and our future family she needed to trust me to do the right thing for her and everyone involved.

"Edward?" Charlie asked coming into the dinning room breaking me from my gaze that was still on the last place my eyes had seen Isabella.

"Yes?" I asked standing up straight and pulling on my suit coat that I'd put on the back of my chair.

"Well...how'd it go?" he asked hesitentaly not even fully in the room with me.

I signed, "She's upset that's apparent but I'm hoping by the time tomorrow rolls around that she'll be a little more relaxed and calm with the idea."

He cleared his throat," So you are going forward with your plans of her spending the weekends at your home?"

I nodded, "I am. Starting tomorrow she will spend the weekends at my home with me. I'll keep her safe Charlie."

He nodded, "I know you will."

I reached my hand out and shook his hand, "My driver will be here tomorrow at noon to bring her to me. She'll return back here Monday at the same time so that we all can have lunch together."

"I'll walk you out Edward," Renee said appearing in the door way with my coat, gloves, and scarf in her hands.

We walked together toward the door quietly when she stopped me by placing a hand on my arm.

"You'll take good care of her right?" She asked me tears in her eyes.

I nodded bending down to hug her, "I'll take good care of her I promise. With my life."

-x-

Thanks for reading. Sorry about the late update. My laptop broke and I had to send it in.I swear for how much money we spend on these you'd think it'd come back quicker but noooooooooo.

thanks for reading and hears a link to see Bella's engagement ring in case you want a visual of it:

http: .com/imgres?q=cluster+engagement+rings+white+gold&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1T4TSNO_enUS463US465&biw=1619&bih=729&tbm=isch&tbnid=ZzrYiINCxRr46M:&imgrefurl=/ring-by-type/wedding-rings/18ct-white-gold-diamond-cluster-flower-ring/&docid=PiQPlclAVjevxM&imgurl=&w=250&h=300&ei=3bK-T_3xFZTpgQevm-C-CQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=429&vpy=203&dur=416&hovh=240&hovw=200&tx=145&ty=116&sig=101591218449708075236&page=1&tbnh=121&tbnw=100&start=0&ndsp=38&ved=1t:429,r:30,s:0,i:134

**TAKE OUT THE SPACE! there's only one behind http:**

review and tell me what your thoughts are!


	4. Chapter 4

**We are doing a fanfiction band 6/8 and 6/9 this friday and saturday to show ff what it would be like if all of there visitors, writers, and readers left the sight and went read elsewhere. It may of come of many of you guys attention that a lot of authors have taken down there stories from fanfiction because a few people have decided that they will report any story to ff and have it taken down because basically they are jealous. **

**So please perticipate in this band and aviod the ff site for those two days. remember to log out of your account as well and just don't get on the site for those two days. We could use all the help we could get.**

**Thanks, **

**DriedRasin**


End file.
